Hell Coffee vs Frozen Coffee
by SvitaniHolbrook
Summary: Cuando Gabrielle Delacour, hija de la mismísima Apolline Delacour, estaba cargada de disgustos para darle a su madre, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sumar al pack un desastre. Se enamoró. Se enamoró de Rusia, de las madrugadas y de la propia magia que ésta podía transmitirle. Y luego está él, Aleksèiévich Pávlov, un muggle que da clases de pintura en la universidad...


Afuera llovía.

Pero no de esas lluvias tenues y silenciosas que observas a través de un ventanal, a salvo y con una manta de felpa enrollada al cuerpo y una taza de café en las manos mientras, con el pelo andrajoso, te crees el protagonista de una película de Lasse Hallström.

Esta vez era una lluvia torrencial, de esas que te hacen apagar las luces por si ocurre una explosión que te haga quedarte sin internet, de esas que temes que el agua pueda colarse por debajo de la puerta como las silenciosas cartas que llegan los lunes a las nueve de la mañana.

Las jodidas y silenciosas cartas de las nueve de la mañana.

Hacía mucho que había dejado claro que no quería que ninguna carta llegase a su domicilio. Vivía en un sexto y lo último que quería después de tragarse los quinientos veintinosecuántos escalones de camino al mismo que tenía que subir tras una noche de chupitos de vodka blanco era recibir una maldita carta donde le informaban de su atraso en el pago del apartamento. Estúpidos peces gordos. Más de una vez le hubiera gustado escupirles en la cara y abrirles la puerta de su apartamento para invitarles a un café frío, que no helado, porque a veces ni para hielo había –no dinero, sino ganas de bajar a comprarlos.- a sentarse en uno de los sofás de cuero negro que adornaban el gran salón, para luego abrirles la puerta del frigorífico, de los estantes, de la cocina adherida al salón y del baúl de la maldita francesa para decirles si esos eran los bienes que querían quitarle por no pagar aquella ratonera donde vivía. De todas formas, todos aquellos lugares estaban tan vacíos como las cuencas de un muerto, menos el baúl de la francesa, que, oh, vaya por dónde, contenía un par de pasadores de color rojo oscuro y un par de pendientes que ella nunca usaba.

Y una mierda le iban a quitar aquellas porquerías. Aunque él no usara pendientes ni tuviera el pelo lo suficientemente largo para engancharse pasadores; aquella mierda era su mierda, ahora que la gabacha había vaciado sus cosas y cargado con una mochila al hombro y se había ido, claro que se había ido, joder, porque una leona no cabía en una ratonera.

Por esas razones no quería cartas, ni advertencias, ni nada que pudiese recordarle quién era, dónde vivía o que seguía respirando. Y aun así el maldito cabrón se las había ingeniado para estar a las nueve de la mañana tras la puerta y, sin decir nada, colarle la carta bajo la puerta.

No tenía un oído de tísica, es que se había acostumbrado tanto a las malas noticias que ya sabía cómo sonaban, y tardó cero coma cero segundos en pegar un salto de la cama y olvidar el maldito techo en el que empezaban a asomar goteras para dirigirse directo a la escena del crimen.

Un minuto. Dos. Ésta vez sí pasó tiempo. A lo lejos no se oía la lluvia estridente; se escuchaba el plic, plic de las pequeñas gotas del techo cayendo sobre el cubo.

Y un leve pitido.

Porque conocía ese sobre y sabía muy bien por qué no llevaba sello, y desconocía qué pudiese contener pero se sabía como la palma de su mano quién había colado la susodicha. Porque el sobre tenía el mismo color que su taza de café cuando se lo bebía de un trago y el desliz fue tan directo que más bien fue como si notara la hoja de papel cortándole la garganta. Son las nueve, Gabrielle, las jodidas nueve de la mañana y tú me vienes con esas y no con los veinte paquetes de tabaco que me has escondido durante toda tu estancia aquí. Te dije que te quedaras y no sólo me privas de tus cosas sino que cuando me las devuelves son las que más me cuesta guardar en algún sitio para que se diferencie que son tuyas.

No se acordaba de que estaba guardando la respiración hasta que ésta salió como un torrente de su boca y le nubló el sonido del agua. Se quedó mirando el sobre como un niño se queda mirando una pieza con forma de triángulo cuando intenta meterla en una ranura con forma de círculo. Así se sentía. Así era su vida. Piezas sin encajar en esquemas de madera que ni él había tallado, con astillas y que encima se prendían a la mínima que encendía el mechero.

"Alekséi:

No es que me haya ido. No es que no me encuentres. Ni tu piso se haya quedado con tazas de cafés que queman al tacto ni que tus sábanas se han quedado sin mi perfume que tú crees que debería cambiar porque me hace muy niña pero aún así buscas por los rincones cuanto te hago creer que ya no estoy. No es eso. Es que nunca estuve. No creas que estás loco; sí sucedió, pero no de la forma que esperábamos, porque de haber sido así yo seguiría dormida en tu cama y tú estarías fumándote el quinto cigarro de tu caja de tabaco que has escondido para que yo no te tirara mientras añades al calendario otro día más sin poder dormir, o como tú bien dices, sin dejarte yo que te duermas. Es el cansancio, el agotamiento, el no poder seguir tu ritmo. Tú andas tres calles y yo aún estoy poniéndome los zapatos, y encima, para cuando quiero pillarte, tú te has desviado a un callejón lleno de contenedores y latas de comida de gato en el suelo repletas de moscas cuando me habías dicho de irnos a plena Gran Vía.

Son los cafés de las seis de la mañana esperando a que vuelvas, el olor a ese estúpido ambientador que tengo que comprar cada día porque lo gasto intentando limpiar el olor a tabaco que se queda en el apartamento; un olor que a veces dejo porque es la única manera de mantenerme despierta sabiendo que vas a volver, pero que tengo que quitar porque cuando llegas maldices a los cuatro vientos y estás a punto de tirarte por la ventana. Detestas ese olor y aún así lo propagas cada vez que te colocas en la boca esa mierda que te destroza los pulmones. Odias que te lo diga, y yo odio tener que decírtelo. Eso sumado a las comidas de cada domingo donde me preguntan y yo no sé qué contestar, y la rabia que inunda mi cuerpo porque no es que me importe una vieja francesa que se hace pasar por mi madre pero que sólo veo tres veces al mes, es que ni yo sé qué contestarle porque ni yo sé quién eres.

Es el muro constante que no me permite ver qué hace que desaparezcas y no vuelvas en unos días, y que cuando lo hagas yo me haya quedado dormida en el sofá con unas ojeras peor que las de un oso panda pero que me importan lo mismo que una piedra a un hipogrifo porque no me importa volver a abrir los ojos cuando te veo entrar por la puerta. Lo que me importa es tener que verte las heridas en la cara y no poder verte las internas, que son las que más duelen. Y curarte hasta que el sol amenaza por tu ventana y que ni él sepa romper el silencio que se crea porque yo no me atrevo a preguntarte si el causante de esa paliza has sido tú, algún hijo de puta o algún bar que no te ha sabido acoger en tus noches de deambulación.

¿Qué tienen las luces de la calle que no tenga yo? Puede que ellas pertenezcan a un lugar donde puedes perderte o hacer que tus pensamientos se pierdan sin importarle a qué idiota le van a llegar a las manos porque a fin de cuentas nadie te conoce en esta ciudad. Pero lo que no sabe ese idiota es lo mucho que me gustaría ponerme en su piel para ser yo quien cace esos pensamientos y los sepa envolver, curar y aprender de ellos para así aprender de ti.

Quién eres no lo sé. En qué me he convertido yo en estos meses junto a ti, tampoco. No quiero que el emblema de esta carta sea la recriminación, sino la respuesta a tus por qués. No me he ido porque he querido; me he ido porque he tenido que hacerlo, porque las piedras se vuelven grandes, y mi cuerpo necesita energía para poder cargar con ellas. Que si por mi fuera yo seguiría dormida en tu cama y tú seguirías fumándote el cigarro de las nueve de la mañana a escondidas creyendo que el humo no puede atravesar puertas y no hace de despertador.

Mentiría si dijera que no me siento especialmente estúpida al escribir estas líneas cuando ya he gastado todos los pergaminos caros de mi padre y he tenido que recurrir a una maldita hoja de folio que Fleur trajo junto a cientos de ellas del Departamento. Porque sé que voy a volver y sé que la papelera que ahora está llena de letras que he tenido que eliminar en un futuro no sólo no me van a servir para no aprender de ellas sino que además me van a venir tan de golpe como me vino la realidad aquella segunda semana de Septiembre donde tuve que despedirme de ti para volver al colegio.

Que si por mí fuera mis fotos seguirían guardadas en tu cartera y mi ropa seguiría olvidada e ignorada en una esquina de tu habitación, porque no la uso porque directamente no salgo de la misma, y ahora que por fin estoy fuera ni cien mil lavadas van a conseguir quitarme este olor a tabaco y al perfume que te regalé, que tu tanto detestas pero que te acababas poniendo.

Yo qué sé si voy a volver. Sí. No, no creo que vuelva jamás. Creo que la indecisión se hizo paso en mi cabeza cuando me cayó el séptimo ladrillo de la segunda fila del muro de tu vida.

No me escribas y no me busques, aunque es una tontería escribirlo, porque sé qué vas a hacerlo, y sé que si no es por un café será el maldito destino el que volverá a hacer que alguna noche todo esto quede en vano y yo vuelva a quedar abrazada a ti y envuelta en tus sábanas.

No sé cómo terminar una carta cuando no quiero volver a ver a esa persona, ni quiero dejarle besos, ni abrazos, ni saludos, pero te he dejado un buen cargamento en la caja de los recuerdos, esa que tienes en tu cabeza y que tan pocas veces te atreves a abrir.

Aprovecha bien el kit de supervivencia, porque no sé cuándo podré volver a mandarme a que vuelvan a recargártelo.

Que te vaya todo bien. Eso sí, porque de veras lo espero.

Gabrielle."

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba tumbado en el suelo y la carta estaba arrugada entre sus manos, descansando sobre su pecho. Sabía que no se había desmayado y que se había tirado ahí porque a veces el suelo es más cómodo que una cama donde se han vivido buenos momentos pero que ahora pasan a ser malos recuerdos. Al menos no tendría que dormir envuelto en miles de imágenes turbias y pequeños brillos rubios que le iluminaban la habitación oscura donde la bombilla había sido apagada por riesgo de que, quién sabe, ¿se le estropeara la nevera? Sí, realmente eso sería algo muy jodido, porque dónde iba, entonces, a enfriar las cervezas. Él no tomaba cerveza caliente o tibia. Nadie tomaba cerveza caliente o tibia. Aunque en aquél momento lo hubiera hecho. Por cambiar. Por no seguir en la monótona rutina que creaba un juego de palabras impidiéndole salir de la misma. Era divertido. Tirarse cual Bukowski y esperar a que la muerte se lo llevara en brazos. Si ella no se encargaba de presentarse en el apartamento ya iría él expresamente a buscarla.


End file.
